Just the beginning
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT James overhears a conversation between Lily and three of her friends. Lily finds out...


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.k. Rowling. She is the amazing mastermind behind the Harry Potter stories.

Million thanx to xMrsJamesPotterx, she was so kind to béta-read this story.

* * *

_**Just the beginning**_

Guys were whistling to Lily, as she walked by. She laughed, she liked the attention. I looked at her. I was hidden in the grass. I hadn't done it expressly to look at Lily undetected, but it wasn't totally accidentally either. Lily walked further away enjoying the attention or maybe she liked the fact that guys were fighting behind her back for her. I didn't know, I wanted to know, but I couldn't found out. When I wanted to look at her, I lost her.

I saw her again, when she walked in front of me with a few friends. They didn't notice me or maybe they were just ignoring me.  
"Lily, you can't keeping denying that James Potter likes you. Have you seen how he looks at you?" Alright, drop the ignoring option. They would never talk about that particular subject, if they know that I could hear them.  
"Sam, I know you like seeing me with Potter. Because you love it when I hit him in the face, but don't go too far. He doesn't like me!" She had a smile on her face. She was beautiful when she smiled.  
"Oh no, Lils! Don't you dare! You can't like him! Repeat after me: I don't like James Potter and I certainly never will love him in any way!" Samantha looked Lily in her eyes, when she talked to her. Lily laughed.  
"You know, Sam. I can't say that. First of all, I can't love hitting him, second of all: What if I started to love him when I'm eighty and I have promised this. That would suck." Now Samantha also started to laugh. It hurt more then Lily probably thought it would.  
"Come on, Sam. Like Lily will ever fall in love with Potter. So quit this subject!" They fell onto the grass, only a few meters away from me. I moved quietly to a tree. They still couldn't see me, but I could still hear them.  
"Maya..." Lily's voice was soft. I had to come closer, I wanted to hear her.  
"It's been three years, since you and he broke up. Are you still not over him?" Maya didn't respond.  
"Not again…" Vita started a sentence, but Samantha interrupted her by starting to talk herself

"Maya, he loved you back then. He moves on. It's now three years later. When Lily, Vita or I want something with him and he want something with one of us. We can't just change our feelings, because you would get hurt." Lily sent her a very angry look.  
"What Sam here tried to say…but failed is that he can't stop loving someone else and that person can't stop loving him, because you will get hurt then." Someone disappeared. I heard fast footsteps leaving.  
"Great…" joked Vita. "Why do you two always have to remind her of Potter? Like you will ever date him." Again I heard footsteps leaving.

"I'll go after them," said Samantha after a while. Only a few seconds later was also she gone. I smiled, it was apparently easier to get Lily alone then everyone expected. All guys would love to get her like that.

Lily sighed and moved to the tree. Her shadow came closer and closer.  
"Hey." I was shocked for a moment. I hadn't noticed she went sitting next to me.  
"What do you need, Evans."  
"Wow, Potter. What, are we nice today! Was our conversation interesting?"  
"More then just interesting, it was super interesting… I had no idea Maya still likes me." I smiled at her. She laughed at me, but in a friendly way. I was surprised, she never laughed like that at me.  
"Actually, I wasn't talking about that part, like you were interested in that. I was more thinking about the part that was about you and me." She smiled secretly to me. I looked surprised at her, normally she would already be screaming to me about how I can't just listen to others conversations. Not to her private-conversation.  
"Come on, Potter. You aren't seriously thinking that I like you?"  
Apparently I look a bit dubious. I turned my face away from her. She didn't need to see that I was broken. Her hand turned my face back to her. She was much closer then I expected. I could feel her breath against my cheek.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Found out for yourself," she whispers in my ear. She kissed me gently. When she wanted to get up, I held her back. I kissed her again, she answered.

* * *

Me: (hearing knoking on the front door) (Open front door)  
Sirius: Hi, you... Can I come in. (Don't wait for answer and comes in)  
Me: Uhm, hi Sirius.  
Sirius: And how are you doing today? (Looks at my bureau)  
Me: I'm perfectly fine. What's the honour that you're here?  
Sirius: Ow... nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I always knew that Lily and James loved each other...  
Me: And because of that you have to come down to here...  
Sirius: Well, I also wanted to everyone know that I want to say that this story is really old. I read that once somewhere.  
Me: That's all?  
Sirius: No, uhm... uhm... I mean Myrthe really likes reviews and** I ask very gently to give some reviews to her.****  
**Me and Sirius: (Both laugh)

Well, you heard Sirius. I really like reviews. Please, review!


End file.
